volverte aver
by sakumoon
Summary: el se fue dejandole solo una carta, ella cree que nunca lo volvera a ver pero no espera que despues de 3 años...


Camine por las frías calles de Tokio, sin rumbo fijo, solo quería despejar mi mente y olvidar lo que ocurrió este mismo día hace 3 años, yo lo amaba y aun lo amo pero el se fue sin decirme nada, solo me dejo una carta diciéndome que era lo mejor, que yo no tenia futuro a su lado en ese momento, que iría a a trabajar y a buscar un mejor futuro, que si estábamos destinados a estar juntos así seria

De eso ya seria 3 años, 5 desde que conocí a yaten, aun recuerdo sus besos, sus caricias, aun recuerdo el brillo de sus ojos esmeralda, todo en el me enamoraba, pero eso ya no importa el me dejo y tal vez ya se haya olvidado de mi. Llegue al parque y me senté en una banca cerca de la fuente

-Yaten ¿sera que algún dia te volveré a ver?... ¿sera que tu también piensas en mi?...¿sera que aun me sigues amando? – pregunte en un susurro

-Hoy es el dia de nuestro reecuentro, creeme que te he pensado todos los días y soñado todas las noches, te sigo amando y mucho mas que antes –susurro una voz masculina en mi oído- yo conozco esa voz, esa voz es de…

-Yaten –dije cuando por fin voltee, no podía creer que aquel hombre fuera el hombre que amaba y aun amo

-Mina no sabes cuanto te he extrañ- no pudo terminar de hablar por que le di una bofetada con todas mis fuerzas

-¿Por qué me dejaste?!- le decía con los ojos llorosos

-Lo hice por tu bien – me dijo sobándose la mejilla producto de la bofetada que le di

-¿Por mi bien? –pregunte

-Si crei habértelo dicho en aquella carta, me fui a Estados Unidos a trabajar para que tuvieras lo que te mereces

-Por que? Yo no quería lujos, solo quería estar a tu lado –ya estaba a punto de llorar

-Te contare lo que sucedió hace 3 años mina –me dijo con los ojos cerrados

FLASH BACK

-Iba caminando hacia el apartamento pero iba distraído y choque contra alguien, pero vi que era tu padre

-Disculpe señor Aino

El me miro de arriba abajo como queriéndome imperccionar, no me deci nada solo me miraba, asi que opte por irme pero el me detuvo agarrándome el brazo

-Vamos a hablar de algo, te invito un café – mas que una invitación parecía una orden

Nos fuimos a una cafetería cercana e el empezó a hablar

-Voy a ser franco contigo, quiero que te alejes de mina – me dijo el dejándome muy sorprendido

-Lo siento seño Aino pero no lo voy –le dije yo con toda la sinceridad de mi corazón

-Comprende que mi hija esta acostumbrada a estar rodeada de lujos, ella no tiene futuro a tu lado, de que piensan vivir? De amor? JA! Con amor no se puede vivir, eres un imbécil, si tu no hubieras aparecido, mi hija en estos momentos tuviera una relación con el joven Black el si es un joven de buena posición económica – me dijo el con el ceño fruncido

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Desde ese momento mi mente no dejaba de pensar en sus palabras, hasta que un dia le di la razón a tu padre, había tomado una decisión me iba a extranjero por un mejor futuro para los dos, asi que un dia sin decirte nada me fui dejándote solo aquella carta, cuando llegue al extranjero un gran amigo de mio me estaba esperando… le llamaba Artemis

-Como que se llamaba? – pregunte yo

-Espera y veras –dio un largo suspiro- El había sido como un padre para mi cuando era niño, me cuido y me dio su cariño, pero cuando yo tenia 15 años se fue a vivir a los Estados Unidos, haci que cuando le conté lo que había decido, me abrió las puertas de su casa y me dio trabajo en su empresa, pero Artemis era un hombre viejo, no tenia hijos ya que su esposa murió antes de que le pudiera dar uno, nunca mas se volvió a casar… un año después de que llegue allá el… murió –al decir esto soltó una lagrima que limpio rápidamente- yo estaba muy triste , cuando me llamaron diciendo que yo era el heredero de todo lo que tenia Artemis, pero decidí quedarme dos años mas para poner en practica todo lo que me enseño el, pero un día antes de irme a dormir vi tu foto en mi mesa de noche y recordé todos los momentos que pase a tu lado y decidi que era momento de regresas pero tenia miedo, tengo miedo de que tu no puedas perdonarme, espero y si puedas- ya algunas lagrimas salían de sus bellos ojos

-Yaten no d-debiste e-escuchar a m-mi padre- le dije yo no pudiendo evitar llorar ante lo que me dijo el

-Perdoname por hacerte sufrir por favor –me pidió el mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de mi rostro

-Yaten te amo, mucho mas que antes –le dije al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba volviendo a sentir el calor de sus brazos

-Mina yo también te amo mucho mas que antes, no había minuto que no te pensara y extrañara… perdóname por todo – me dijo el suavemente mientras correspondía al abrazo

-Te perdono con una condición

-Y cual seria?

-Que me des un beso

El sonrio de una forma que derretía que me derretía por dentro, se fue acercando poco a poco a mi rostro hasta quedar a poco centímetros de el, hasta que me beso, cuanto necesitaba sentir esos labios sobre los mios, este beso era lleno de todo el amor que sentíamos ambos lo necesitábamos pude sentirlo, nos separamos cuando el aire nos hizo falta

-Te extrañe mucho –le dije yo

-Yo también te extrañe mucho y no sabes cuanto, pero no me volveré a separar de ti, lo prometo – me dijo el mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo rojo y se ponía de rodillas frente a mi

-Mina te amo mas que a mi propia vida, tu eres la luz que la ilumina, crei que moriría sin estar a tu lado, no se como aguante tanto tiempo sin decirte esto… Mina Aino aceptaría ser la esposa de este hulmilde hombre? –no podía creerlo Yaten, MI yaten me estaba proponiendo matrimio-

-SI, si acepto ser tu esposa!- cuando le dije que si me puso un bello anillo de diamantes en forma de estrella, yo estaba llorando de la emoción, que me abalancé sobre el y lo abrace

-Te amo yaten

-Y yo a ti futura señora kou –me dijo antes de unir nuestros labios en un beso lleno de ternura y amor

FIN!

NOTAS DE AUTORA

Hola chicos que les pareció este OS de minaxyaten? a mi me encanta esta pareja claro después de darien y serena déjenme sus mas sinceras opiniones porfavor besooos chaoo


End file.
